


Red Riding Hood

by Keypyon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comic, I did beta my comic but Glenn is still dead, I promise it has a happy ending, M/M, Red Riding Hood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keypyon/pseuds/Keypyon
Summary: This is a Sylvix comic losely based on Red Riding Hood. I originally uploaded it on Twitter and decided to share it on here as well.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 takes place before chapter 1 and is about their first meeting. Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, heres chapter 2, reposting it from my Twitter!  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> I'm currently working on chapter 3 but it will take a while until its done because I while I managed to binge-draw chapter 1 and chapter 3 in 3 days each, chapter 3 has over 50 pages and I'm currently lowkey artblocking lol. But it will be finished at some point.  
> Tell me what you thought about this chapter, I love feedback x)  
> Find me on Twitter: @ Keypy0n  
> and Instagram: @ keypyon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, sorry for this chapter, please send me hate mail and also follow me on twitter @ Keypy0n and Instagram @ keypyon, social media algorithms hate me and no one sees my art ever. I would appreciate some feedback and your thoughts on chapter 3 :3c

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, thanks for reading my little story! I'm currently working on the third chapter for this story so I decided to upload the first 2 chapters on here now. Once the next ones done I will update this, ofc.  
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter ( @ Keypy0n) and Instagram ( @ keypyon), I would be happy!
> 
> (Also I had some great difficulties with applying my work skin so it would show up correctly sized in on mobile brower and it didnt work despite me using a tutorial so if anyone knows how I can fix it, let me know ;_;)


End file.
